East Slavia
East Slavia or the East Slavic Union (Ukrainian: Східнослов'янського Cоюзу, Belarusian: Ўсходнеславянскага Cаюза) is a sovereign state located solely in Eastern Europe. East Slavia is bordered by Russia to the east, Latvia and Lithuania to the north, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, and Moldova to the west, and Romania, Moldova, the Sea of Azov and the Black Sea to the south. East Slavia is a unitary legislative republic composed of 31 oblasts and three Metropolitan cities. The Council is the 555 seat legislature of the country. There is no head of state or head of government in East Slavia, this was ruled in by the Constitution that was passed in 1995. The constitution can only be changed by a public referendum, and measures of change are introduced to the people by the Council. The Council holds several Ministry-Committees which manage the large, centralized government's various affairs. The nation has a medium democracy index, a very low crime rate, a high security index and a medium freedom index. East Slavia's economy is highly mixed, with limited capitalism permitted by the government. In rural areas, the government manages most commercial economic affairs. In urban areas, the government manages vital economic affairs, and allows regulated capitalism to exist. Economic freedom in the country is indexed as low. The socialism of the state has given rise to high development and standards of living in most of the country, with most people living in good conditions. The impoverished in the nation are taken into the government's extensive welfare program, which gives universal healthcare, state housing, and universal education. The East Slavic economy is stable in relation to its western neighbors, and international trade is primarily done with Russia and other Post-Soviet republics. East Slavia is a member of the Commonwealth of Independent States and the United Nations, and an observer of the European Council. The country has warm to neutral relations with most other nations on a global scale, though it refrains from making military and economic alliances. East Slavia has a protectionist international trade stance and is highly euroskeptic. History The Soviet Union was officially disbanded on December 21st, 1991, with the signing of the Belavezha Accords. Belarus, Ukraine, and Russia met in Minsk to establish the Commonwealth of Independent States. Ukraine had favourable economic conditions to that of other Post-Soviet republics, and Belarus found their southern neighbor to a valuable economic ally. Through their partnership and strong central governments, Belarus and the Ukraine became heavy economic allies and were able to avoid the economic chaos faced by other formerly Soviet countries. On March 8th, 1993, the two signed the Ukraine-Belarus Economic Cooperation Pact which would eliminate trade barriers between the two nations and both would adopt a single currency to use. The UBECP was expanded into a military alliance on February 2nd, 1994, and a passport union on February 11th of the same year. After many more unionization efforts, the two governments decided to nationally unionize on May 1st, 1995, with the signing of the Odessa Accords. After Belarus and Ukraine formed the East Slavic Union, a multitude of economic issues existed in the new country. Both former nations had been encouraging capitalism, which resulted in five digit inflation and massive shifts in wealth diffusion. Not wanting the situation to become even worse, the newly formed Council took control of the national economy and routed out most capitalist values in the fragile economy. Strict economic regulations were put into place that would transform the highly competitive markets into state owned enterprises with set low prices for commodities. Food, water, clothing, housing, and various other markets were entirely taken over by the state. Luxuries such as consumer electronics and make-up were left to capitalist systems with heavy governmental regulation. By 1997, the economy had stabilized and prices in nearly every commodity market were low. With the economy stabilized the government began taking heavy actions against crime in the country. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, crime had become extremely widespread throughout the forerunners of the East Slavic Union. With the use of the military, the Council initiated the East Slavic Mafia War against the Russian Mafia and several other criminal and rebel organizations in the country. Petty street crimes were already low due to high government control in major cities, and the practice nearly vanished with the breakout of the Mafia War and the enforcement of martial law. By 1999, organized crime in East Slavia had been curtailed, and petty crimes had been all but wiped out by military control. With the end of martial law in the nation, the government unified the law enforcement agencies of metropolitan areas into one pan-national agency as apart of the military. By 2000, the country's economy had been stabilized and crime had been lowered considerably. Category:East Slavia Category:Nations